It's Been A Long Day
by NiK.Tashi
Summary: Vegeta's been having a rough day, and Goku's the only one he can turn to for comfort. Yaoi. Goku/Vegeta


It's Been A Long Day

**It's Been a Long Day**

Vegeta stood in the middle of an open, deserted field, sunset making his surroundings seem orange, his eyes shut and deep in thought. As he sensed a gradual approach of a high power-level, he wondered why he chose a dissimilar location, so far from the desert savannahs yet so close to _**his**_ house. Perhaps it's because he felt better whenever he was around or with him, or maybe because he was getting to be a close friend, but he was also annoyed when he heard someone land behind him.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" he asked, briefly irritated; he liked being alone . . . but, Goku was beginning to be an exception. Though he wouldn't ever acknowledge it openly, he was getting to really enjoy the other's companionship.

Goku hesitated, pressing the tips of his fingers together, before answering.

"Chichi is cooking tea, and I was wondering if you would like to stay. . . For tea, I mean," The last part was spoken rapidly and nervously, causing Vegeta to look up at the taller Sayian in suspicion.

Goku's eyes were wide and he looked taken aback about having invited him over for dinner but than he grinned and laughed nervously. Vegeta shook his head with a small smile; the man was a riddle, never to be solved, maybe that was the reason why he was so annoyed with him at the start, but it was also the reason why he preferred to be around him.

"Why not?" he shrugged, then his smile slipped and he turned away, avoiding the others concerned gaze, "I won't be expected at Capsule Corp anyway,"

"Things aren't going well for you and Bulma?" Goku asked guardedly, not really sure if he should get involved.

Vegeta hesitated then shook his head solemnly, "No, they're not,"

"Yeah," Goku nodded, his gaze shifting down to the grass, which swayed mutely in the fresh, gentle wind. He was almost reluctant to say anything else, but he continued, "I. . . I know what you mean, Vegeta,"

Vegeta turned and looked up in bewilderment, his eyes wide; an apprehensive look replaced the accustomed frown.

"W- What do you mean by that?" He asked, hoping he misunderstood what Goku was saying, "I-I thought things were going well for you two . . !" he stopped then tried to calm himself with a sigh, but he couldn't contain himself, "You two shouldn't split up! The only reason that me and Bulma are breaking up is because she doesn't trust me any more; she thinks I'll turn on everyone and obliterate everything . . . but if I did that, th-than I . . . I-I wouldn't know where else to go and I wouldn't be able to. . . I've changed, I couldn't do anything like that, and even if I wanted to . . . I've become too attached to this world and the people here to do such a thing. . ."

Goku watched helplessly and pretentiously as Vegeta explained his troubles, and he was shocked that Vegeta would say anything private about his unrevealed life. Unintentionally, everything that Vegeta had kept inside him in a tight, unbreakable seal for so long, finally met its limit and was being released freely and carelessly, and as Vegeta continued, Goku saw the shimmering of tears as they fell freely down Vegeta's cheeks. He listened to the rest of Vegeta's predicament before he unfalteringly stepped in.

". . . and now I won't ever get to see my son again! H-how could she do that to me? Why? I-I've tried so hard . . . to satisfy numerous people . . . I've tried so many times . . . to make up for all the mistakes that I've made in my existence . . . and I get no acknowledgment for it. . . I-It's not fair!" Vegeta cried as he trembled uncontrollably with sobs.

Suddenly, with a gasp, he was hauled into a firm and warm embrace by strong arms, his head was forced against the taller's chest as fingers entangled themselves within his hair and a hand positioned itself around his back, holding him close.

"Calm down, its all right," Goku soothed him, as he continued stroking the smaller's hair.

"No," Vegeta murmured into Goku's shirt, shaking his head, "It's not alright. . . I've damaged my life permanently this time-"

"That's not true, Vegeta!" Goku quickly cut him off, "Don't say such things; you're life isn't over yet, you can still change things!"

"You don't get it!" Vegeta cried, upset and infuriated, "I've already attempted to change but no one care-"

"I care!" Goku gripped Vegeta's shoulders tightly, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "Don't you ever feel like nobody cares; I will always care about you, always,"

Vegeta stared at him doubtingly; fresh tears welled up and trailed down the corner of his eyes.

"No, you won't," he declared quietly, redirecting his gaze down at the green that surrounded them.

"Wh- How could you say that?" Goku demanded, his grip became tighter on Vegeta's shoulders.

Vegeta disregarded the painful pressure, and looked up at him.

"I'm unpredictable, Kakarot," he reasoned, "If I change for the worst, you wouldn't care for me would you?"

Goku shook his head with a small smile, causing Vegeta to frown in confusion.

"As long as you're with me, I'll make sure you won't change for the worst," he countered, "Even if you do, I'll go out of my way to bring you back to me," He pulled Vegeta closer, into the hug again, entangling his fingers through his hair, similar to how he did earlier.

"Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, almost silently, "I'm sorry you had to see me in a situation like this, it's just . . . I-I don't have anyone else who would listen and understand,"

"Don't be sorry, Vegeta," Goku soothed, "I'm glad you opened up to me; that way, I can understand you a little more and be capable to help you in future situations like this,"

Vegeta turned his head to the side to look back at the peaceful place that they both stood in, and went over what he was just told. An eccentric, warm sensation had grown in his chest, and he put his own arms around Goku.

"Thank you, Kakarot," he closed his eyes; relaxed by the silence and the affection that was given to him.

"Vegeta," Goku said hesitantly, "I need to tell you something,"

Vegeta smirked.

"Well, you've listened to all my concerns and you've got a hold of me; I guess I have to choice but listen to you," he smiled.

Goku smiled back, but he seemed reluctant to continue.

Vegeta's smile slipped when he noticed the hesitation; he become upset again.

"I told you everything about all the things that have gone wrong in my life, and you won't even tell me anything, excluding the words you told me to calm me down," his fist clenched Goku's shirt tightly, "I should've known,"

He pulled himself away.

"Wait, Vegeta," Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta halted, waiting for an explanation. "I'm not hesitating because I don't want to tell you, I'm hesitating because I don't know how you would react,"

Vegeta turned to face him, his arms crossed over his chest.

As he did, Goku noticed that he had upset Vegeta again because a new trickle of tears was visible on the smaller's cheeks.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Vegeta asked, trying to keep himself from breaking down again he smiled "I'll try not to freak out too mu-"

Vegeta was stunned into silence, when Goku's lips were unexpectedly compressed against his own.

Goku moved back, suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know any way other to express . . . to express my feelings for you," a blush had appeared on his cheeks when he said the last part.

Vegeta was still speechless from the sudden lip-connection; his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide, a tinge of red coloured his cheeks.

Goku grimaced; he knew that when Vegeta got out of the state he was in now, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"I-I, just . . . I'm sorry; I forced this on you too fast. Forget it," he said, "I-I'll go away now,"

With one last look at Vegeta, Goku ascended to the sky and left.

"K-Kakarot?" Vegeta looked up as Goku disappeared, confused about what had just happened, and for some reason, unbeknownst to him, tears were spilling down his cheeks again.

"Hey, dad, weren't you going to invite Vegeta over for tea?" Gohan whispered to his father, as they set up the table; Chichi told them to as she cooked dinner.

"H-He might show up l-later," Goku stuttered, unconsciously avoiding his son's eyes.

"What happened?" Gohan precipitously developing concern, "Did something happen between you two? Where you fighting again? Did he hurt you?"

"No, we didn't fight; no one got hurt . . . It was actually the opposite," Goku smiled at him but he quickly turned away when he felt his cheeks heat up at the remembrance of kissing Vegeta.

"Well, what happened, why didn't he come along with you?" Gohan instinctively raised his voice.

"Shh," Goku nodded toward the kitchen where Chichi was setting up the food; assigning food to each of the three plates, but mostly on the two boys' as they ate more, "He said he might come along later,"

"If he comes too late, there won't be much food left," Gohan chuckled, "It'd be all gone,"

"He'll come soo-," Goku turned toward their front door, sensing Vegeta's power-level, astonished that he came over, even after that awkward moment in the field, "Chichi, you might want to grab another plate; Vegeta's here,"

Outside, Vegeta tentatively raised his hand to knock on the door, but he pulled back; he wasn't sure if he ought to be there at all, it felt wrong arriving after what they did.

"Why did he do it?" he asked himself, "Why did he kiss me then have me come over and act like nothing happened between us at all? If he wants me to act normal, like nothing's wrong, that nothing happened and that whatever I said or what he said in the field was nothing important, then why am I even here? He can't really expect me to forget what happened; it's burnt a permanent scar in my mind . . . I won't be able to ever forget it,"

He clenched his fist, looking up at the door again. He shook his head and walked away.

"That bastard," he continued to ramble, "Who does he think he is anyway. I mean, a guy kissing a guy, that's not normal . . . is it?" Vegeta shook his head again, "I've already got too much on my mind, and he just had to add to the load . . . I can't deal with this,"

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta halted, his heart-rate quickened to the all-too-familiar voice. He looked down at his shaking hands, feeling sweat when he clenched them into a fist.

He gulped and half turned to the taller Sayian who had called out to him.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta gulped again, his throat feeling tight as sweat moistened his forehead.

"A-are you okay, Vegeta; you look a little pale," Goku noted, concerned.

"I-I-I-I-I-," Vegeta stammered; he didn't know what to say and he didn't know why he was feeling that warm sensation in his chest again.

"Are you still upset? From what happe-"

"When you kissed me?" Vegeta cut him off, and then he nodded, "Y-yeah, I guess I am,"

Goku bit his lip, nervously,

"I-I'm sor-"

"Don't be, it's just, you left me . . . right after you . . . you kissed me. . ." a stubborn blush had made its way to Vegeta's cheeks again and he turned away, so as not to let the taller see.

Goku, despite the smaller's attempt, did notice the flush of colour on his cheeks, and he smiled mischievously, moving in closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta flinched and looked up as Goku moved nearer, his blush deepened significantly.

"K-Kakarot…." He gasped, suddenly breathless, "W-what are you doing?"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Goku smirked; causing Vegeta to become uneasy at the expression that was not normally seen on the taller's face.

"N-ngh . . . N-no, I-I didn't!" Vegeta tried to deny, but it only made the blush worsen. He looked down quickly, eyes wide and mouth clenched shut, lifting a hand to slightly cover his mouth. However, this only proved otherwise.

"You did," Goku gently lifted Vegeta's chin, forcing him to look up, "I know you did, just by how you're acting right now,"

"K-K…Kakarot," Vegeta was breathless again, his heart thumped so painfully and loudly in his chest that he was sure that the taller could hear it.

Vegeta suddenly forgot how to breathe as his lips where once more engulfed by Goku's own, feeling the taller's tongue slid down his throat, slow and pacifyingly in a way that made him want to moan in pleasure.

They stood like that silently, the only sound was the pounding that only Vegeta could hear, and Goku could feel. He pulled Vegeta closer, arms tightly wrapped around him, his tongue becoming more needy and hungry, sliding in deeper down the smaller's throat.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he felt this. He moaned subconsciously as he shut his eyes again and gripped Goku's hair tightly, wanting more, and sliding his own tongue against the taller's. Awhile later, they pulled their lips apart slowly, panting, staring into each other's eyes.

When he felt a hand slide underneath his pants, Vegeta tried to pull away but gasped as the hand grasped his private area.

"K-Ka, Ka . . . Nngh, N-nnaahhhh!" Vegeta cried out as the hand tightened and began stroking his member.

"Shush, you don't want them to hear us, do you?" Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear.

"N-No . . . K-Kakarot . . . ahh," Vegeta gasped, as Goku's hand moved faster along his member, "Ahh . . . b-bu-but . . . y-you're m-married . . . Ahahh, I-I-I don't . . . w-want . . . to g-get you into . . . t-trouble with Ch-Chichi . . . nnahh, ah, oh, oh God. . . K-Kakarot . . . I . . . I'm gonna . . . ah, fuck . . . st-stop!"

"You don't really want me to stop do you?" Goku smirked, moving his hand further down Vegeta's pants.

Vegeta flung his head back, mouth wide in a silent scream as he felt Goku's finger penetrated into a more sensitive spot. A single tear slid down his cheek as he panted heavily.

"K….Ka-karot . . . w-we'll be, be cau-caught - a-ahh, ahh haa, haa …n-nahhahhh!" Vegeta screamed as the taller's finger began to thrust into him.

"If you be quiet, we won't,"

"Th-tha-that's n-not the point . . . Kakarot . . . Th-they'll wonder w-what's ta-taking us so l-long, a-and the-they'll come out and s-see us . . . l-like this," Vegeta stammered under the pressure that was building up inside of him.

Goku chuckled, and leaned in to whisper once more into the smaller's ear.

"Not if we're not here," he grinned almost menacingly.

"Th-then get us out of here, nngh; I-I can't t-take much more, ahh,"

Goku slide his hand back out of Vegeta's pants.

"You want us somewhere else?" he asked, just to make sure.

Vegeta gripped Goku's shirt tightly, looking desperate.

"Yes, get us far away, Kakarot. I-I . . . I n... I need you inside of me, please," he said directly.

Goku grinned, then pressed two fingers to his forehead and in a flash they were in an unoccupied hotel room.

"It's an abandoned hotel; people thought there was a ghost in here so it's vacated," Goku explained, and then he grinned, his usually cheery grin before Vegeta suddenly pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I don't care if it's haunted, as long as you're with me," he said after he pulled away.

"You're being rather submissive tonight," Goku slipped his hands down Vegeta's jeans again, prodding his finger into that delicate spot again.

Vegeta winced, gripping Goku's shirt tightly.

"Sh-shut up," he managed to breathe out.

Goku smirked as he slid his hand up to tug Vegeta's pants down, then to pull his shirt off, leaving the smaller naked and vulnerable against the cold chill of the room.

Vegeta shivered fiercely, pulling on Goku's shirt as if trying to tear away the redundant garment.

Goku chuckled at the smaller's impatience before pulling his shirt over his head. He gasped as cold, spindly fingers ran lightly over his bare chest, followed by a warm tongue brushing across his nipples. In reply to this, he pushed the smaller onto the bed, pushing his legs apart, and engulfing the throbbing, hard member.

Vegeta arched his back, tightly griping Goku's hair, and involuntarily thrusting into the warm mouth.

"Oh, God . . . K-Kakarot," he whispered, eyes clenched shut.

Goku slowly pulled away before crawling up a little, so that he was eye to eye with Vegeta.

"No one can hear us, Vegeta," he caressed the smaller's cheeks, "You can make as much noise as you want; I wanna hear it,"

He lifted himself up so that he was kneeling on the bed, pulling his trousers down and lifting Vegeta's hips up and around his waist.

Vegeta gulped, suddenly becoming nervous about the whole ordeal and about what was about to happen.

Goku noticed this and quickly took on his concerned and worried emotions.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Vegeta?" he asked softly, "We don't have to if you're not ready for this,"

"Well I . . . I do feel a little . . . uneasy," Vegeta admitted quietly, "But, I need this; I need you. So, please . . ."

Goku sighed and leaned in close.

"Okay, but you need to relax," he said.

Vegeta took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before nodding.

"Alright; I'm ready"

Goku nodded before thrusting inside Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes and mouth opened wide, and then his eyes closed as he screamed in pain when Goku's member tore through him. He gripped Goku's arms tightly as he was pierced again, screaming once more.

"Vegeta, you're tensing," Goku discontinued moving, "Come on, relax or it'll hurt even more,"

Vegeta tried to relax again, but his inner muscles clenched tight, feeling the unusual intrusion within him.

Goku couldn't help but moan as he did this, he shook his head and leaned closer to Vegeta.

"Come on, baby," he soothed, "Just relax,"

He ran his hand up along Vegeta's thigh, trying to encourage the smaller.

"K-Kakarot, I. . . I can't . . ." Vegeta whimpered.

"Yes you can, I'll help you," Goku reassured him, "You'll be alright, I promise,"

With that, he engulfed Vegeta's lips and tentatively stroking his tongue against the smaller's, until he felt the gradual relaxation of Vegeta's taunt muscles.

He continued to kiss the smaller as he thrusted gently into him again, pleased when he heard a soft moan beneath him.

"See . . . you're fine," Goku gasped as he progressively quickened his pace, feeling eager hands and hips grinding against his own in time with the thrusts, telling him to go faster and deeper.

Suddenly, Goku withdrew, causing Vegeta to yell out again, turned Vegeta over into a doggy-style position and thrusted into him again.

Vegeta moaned in ecstasy as he was pounded into again and again, feeling a surprisingly warm sensation build up quickly as he neared his release.

"N-nngh . . . Ka-Kakarot!" he cried as the pace quickened, his head spinning with the pleasure, "Nn-ah! Ahhh! Kakarot!"

His inner muscles clenched as he came over the bed's sheets, gasping as he felt the other's seed fill him. Goku panted heavily, half collapsing on top of the smaller.

"Oh, Vegeta . . ." he sighed.

They lay together, panting as they came down from their pleasure-induced heights. Goku chuckled; lacing his fingers through Vegeta's hair, smiling at the drug-like look that was on the smaller's face. Then, with a start, he bolted upright and quickly pulled on his clothing and retrieving what was left of Vegeta's.

Still a little dazed, Vegeta blinked tiredly as Goku gently sat him up and pulled his top back over his arms, collapsing back when the taller then moved to slide his pants back on. Standing back up, and despite the lateness, Goku couldn't help but smile at the tired Saiyan; he really did have a big day. Gently, he lifted the smaller off the bed, hushing the smaller when he whimpered slightly.

"Come on, Vegeta; we're really late for tea," he chuckled quietly.

Vegeta giggled quietly.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't worth it," he smiled sleepily.

"Totally worth it," Goku agreed, and then pressed two fingers to his forehead.

In an instant, they were back outside his house, the cool breeze lightly brushing past them as he gently set Vegeta down. As soon as he did so, the door flung open, revealing a rather annoyed looking Chi-Chi in her pyjamas.

"Where have you two been?" she cried.

"I, uh . . . we-,"

"What's up with him?"

Goku frowned at Chi-Chi's question then looked over at Vegeta who had started to fall asleep on his feet, his head jerking as he tried to stay awake. He chuckled before lifting Vegeta up into his arms again.

"He's had a rough day," he said, answering Chi-Chi's confused look.

Chi-Chi gave a slight smile and allowed them inside, though still curious as to why they had arrived back so late. She followed Goku into the lounge where he laid the exhausted Saiyan down. Goku smiled down at Vegeta, stroking his hair gently.

"You get some rest, alright," he whispered, kissing Vegeta's forehead discreetly, "I'll see ya in the morning," He went to step away, but Vegeta had grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Don't leave me," he barely whispered. Goku smiled.

"Just a sec," he went over to Chi-Chi, "H-he's really had a tough day today; he and Bulma had another fight . . . I-I think I should stay out here with him, you know; keep him company, keep an eye on him and all,"

Chi-Chi nodded, understanding though still a little curious, but headed off to bed anyway, leaving the two Saiyans alone. Goku climbed onto the couch beside Vegeta, caressing the smaller's check, then kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my prince,"

**The End**

_N.K Thomson _6


End file.
